Starting Over
by Ecrivain Sage
Summary: Warning this story has cursing and some sexual content.
1. Papers

Chapter One Papers  
  
It was a miserable day on the ground of Hogwarts. Lightening crashed in the distance and the rain dumped down in buckets upon the dark green grass of the earth. There wasn't a soul to be seen except for the few animals that were now making their way towards shelter. It certainly wasn't a day for being outside.  
  
But it wasn't like the students had much of a choice. Inside the castle and into the classrooms the students had piled inside and were now taking their final exams. Many had confused or worried looks on their faces as they read the questions and tried to answer. In one class the students were sitting among normal everyday objects in the Muggle World. This was the Muggle Studies class taught by Professor Lex Malfoy, who sat at her class, correcting other exams, and occasionally checking up the students' progress.  
  
Lex was a new teacher at Hogwarts, 19 years old and very bright. She had short bright red hair that came down to about her chin. Her green eyes shined out from behind her thick-framed glasses and she had very pale skin. Her robes hung off her thin frame and gave her a very sick look but she had been that small for a while.  
  
She sat there and sighed as she started on another exam and began to correct the questions about why Muggles use this technology or why they don't use that. It was all very boring to her, since she had grown up with Muggles. Some of the answers were so ridiculously off that she had to stop herself from laughing at times.  
  
At one point she got up and began to weave through the isles, looking at papers and seeing how far along they all were. She came to her little cousin, Emily Conners, a brown hared girl who was very smart. She was doing fabulously as Lex saw when she glanced at her paper.  
  
Lex took her seat again and began to tap her feet. She was bored as all get out. She wanted to leave the classroom or have a normal lesson, not sit here watching kids take an exam.  
  
After what seemed like ages, the bell rang and the students handed in their papers. Lex smiled at each of them.  
  
"Have a nice day and enjoy your summer holiday," she said.  
  
This had been her final exam, their final exams as well, and now they were all free. She slumped down in her chair and sighed loudly. She still had loads of papers to correct. How she wished she could just give everyone good marks and leave it at that. Lying her head down on the desk, she took a deep breath and slowly began correcting the tests.  
  
The hours crept by and when she finished the tests the grounds outside the school were pitch black, as well as the hallway outside of her classroom. She had lit a few candles around her and some of them were even threatening to go out. She set down the last tested and gave an enormous sigh.  
  
"Finished," she breathed, grinning slightly, "This was worse then Snape's potions class."  
  
She picked up the papers and put them away in her desk, magically locking the drawer and stood up. She checked the clock on the wall. It was only 6:30 PM, and almost time for the end of term feast. She pushed open the door and ran smack into someone.  
  
She fell to the ground and swore loudly.  
  
"God damn it, watch where you're going!" she fumed, looking up at who she had run into.  
  
A tall woman, about 5' 9" with long, curly, dark red, hair and green eyes looked down at her. She laughed slightly and extended her hand down to Lex.  
  
"Jesus, I was just coming to see if you were going to get to the feast," said the woman.  
  
"God, Breena," Lex moaned, "Knock when you stand outside a door, okay?"  
  
Breena smiled and they began to walk towards the Great Hall. Lex and her had been friends since their first year here at Hogwarts. Although Breena had been in Slytherin and Lex in Gryffindor, they still found a lot of common ground. Many people thought it odd that two people who were supposed to be so different had wound up being friends, but it wasn't surprising to them. They were there for each other, whatever the cause.  
  
They reached the ground floor of the school and found dozens of students running around, chatting loudly and laughing. Breena gave her a faint smile. She knew Lex missed her youth, her innocence, but it was far in the past now.  
  
They pushed their way inside the Great Hall and Lex looked up at the Head Table, where some of the staff was already sitting. The staff at Hogwarts had definitely changed since she had gone there.  
  
In the one year she was away, nearly the whole staff had been revamped and almost everyone was a new face. It made her sad. She had loved the old staff so much she wished they'd stayed. Ashlee Sully, a former enemy of hers was now headmistress. Dumbledore had stepped down, but not before hand picking most of the staff for the year to come. Lex had been oddly close to him and missed him terribly. He had given her the teaching job, in her eyes, purely out of sympathy. But that didn't matter, she just missed the old staff.  
  
Lex and Breena made their way up to the table and sat down, Breena next to Neci Estralita, to taught transfigurations and Lex sat next to Rikhard Finn, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Lex didn't say anything, but simply sat there, looking at her empty plate. She didn't feel like being here.  
  
Finally, when the students had taken their seats Ashlee rose and began to speak. Lex, however, didn't pay much attention; she didn't want to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Another year is gone," she said, "And I might add it was splendid year at that."  
  
She surveyed the crowd and Lex lifted her head slightly. None of them really knew what it had been like with Dumbledore here. They had no idea.  
  
"I want to congratulate the Gryffindor Quidditch team on winning the Quidditch cup this past year," she said, not sounding too thrilled, "You fought valiantly."  
  
There came a tremendous roar from the Gryffindor table and Lex clapped half hearted. Rikhard looked at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, "You seem a bit off."  
  
Lex shook her head.  
  
"I'm just tired Rikhard," she said, sighing and returning to Ashlee's speech.  
  
"I would also like to announce the winners of the House cup," she said, sounding a little happier, "This years winner is Slytherin!"  
  
There was a large roar in the Hall as the Slytherin students jumped up and down. Breena clapped loudly as Ashlee and Feriona Ardantane, the Herbology teacher, had smug grins of their faces.  
  
It was set up. Lex thought and looked down. She felt very miserable.  
  
"And with that I would like to invite you to eat your fill and enjoy the last night of this school year!" Ashlee said, her voice filled with happiness, "And have a good summer holiday!"  
  
With that the food appeared on the table. Breena began to grab food and offered some to Lex but she simply passed it by.  
  
"Lex," she said, "You need to eat something."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Lex insisted, passing the potatoes down to Rikhard.  
  
She ate a small amount of small food but wound up just sitting there. Breena gave her a nudge and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are you, my mother?" Lex asked.  
  
"Well someone has got to get you to eat," she said, "You're wasting away."  
  
Lex shrugged and took a huge bit out a roll.  
  
"Happy?" she asked, through a mouth half full of bread.  
  
"Very," said Breena, grinning.  
  
The feast went by quickly and before she knew it she was lying down in her bed for the night. The year was over and tomorrow she would be leaving Hogwarts for the summer. 


	2. Terrible News

Chapter Two Terrible News  
  
The next morning seemed to come as soon as Lex laid her head down. She sat up and got ready. It was already 9 AM; the train was coming at noon. She packed her things with a swish of her wand and was ready in moments. She sat on her small bed, Sky in her lap, and looked out the window. The ground was still soaking with the rain, which had failed to stop over the night. It was a miserable day.  
  
She longed to be a child again. She missed the days when her and Breena would run a muck around the school, tossing dung bombs here and there and getting into all sorts of trouble. She missed those days where she had been so innocent.  
  
She picked up her bags and took them downstairs to the staff lounge, where Breena sat along with several of the other Professors. She looked terribly upset and near tears when she saw Lex.  
  
"Oh God, I can't believe it," she sobbed, catching Lex but surprise.  
  
"Can't believe what?" asked Lex, looking surprised.  
  
Breena's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh god, you don't know," she said.  
  
"Don't know what?" asked Lex, now sounding concerned.  
  
Just then Ashlee and Feriona walked into the staff lounge.  
  
"Lex, could you come with us for a moment?" asked Ashlee.  
  
Lex looked at Breena and then nodded. She left the room and Breena grabbed Feriona by the hand.  
  
"You can't do this to her," she hissed, "She's had enough trouble in her life."  
  
Feriona narrowed her eyes and shook off Breena's grip.  
  
"We're doing this for the best of the school," snapped Feriona.  
  
"But you're going to destroy her!" Breena snapped back, "Doesn't that matter? Are you so inhuman?"  
  
Feriona pushed Breena aside and marked after Ashlee and Lex, while Breena stood there, growling with rage.  
  
Meanwhile, Lex sat down across from Ashlee in her office. Ashlee looked slightly uncomfortable. Feriona stormed in and slammed the door, which made Lex jump and she sighed.  
  
"Let's get on with this," she growled.  
  
Ashlee looked up at Lex.  
  
"Alexia," she said.  
  
That name still made her skin crawl. She was on of the only one who still called her that.  
  
"We, Feriona and I, we don't feel that you've been carrying your weight around here as a teacher," said Ashlee.  
  
Lex blinked. The words were registering.  
  
"We feel that it would be best, if you left, and handed the reigns to the Muggle Studies class over to someone else," said Ashlee.  
  
Lex was now shaking. She looked up at Feriona and had a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, the students exams didn't seem to stand up to the standards that we have for them," said Feriona, looking rather superior, "We've also had several complaints from parents. The students weren't being challenged."  
  
"Don't I get some kind on warning?" asked Lex, looking confused.  
  
Ashlee shook her head.  
  
"It's not just that," she said, "You've been slipping, in and out of thought a lot. You always seemed to be lost in a dream world that only you know about. Breena was the one who expressed the concern about that."  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
Don't let them see you cry.  
  
She looked up and saw Ashlee shaking her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Alexia," she said, "But this will be the last day you spend as a teacher here at Hogwarts."  
  
With that Feriona and Ashlee left the room. The door shut behind them and Lex broke down. She sobbed into her hands and felt like she was going to vomit. Everything she had ever loved had been at this school. This had been her home. But now, she had to leave, forever.  
  
She left the room and returned to the hall. Breena stood apart from the group, watching the ground intently. She looked extremely nervous and when she saw Lex, dashed over to her, throwing her arms tightly around her.  
  
"Lex, I'm so sorry," she said, "I thought you knew, I thought they told you.THEY DIDN'T TELL YOU!"  
  
Breena was suddenly very angry but Lex simply shook her head.  
  
"Bree, they're right," she said, "I don't belong here anymore."  
  
Lex noticed her bags were gone and looked at Breena.  
  
"I had your bags loaded onto the train," she said, "C'mon, we'd better get going."  
  
They lifted the hoods of their cloaks and walked down the path towards the train. Lex felt more miserable that she was willing to admit to Breena. The fact that she was being forced to leave forever was worse that leaving for the summer. She sniffled slightly but made no mention of it. She wasn't going to show weakness.  
  
On the train home, Lex shared a compartment with Breena, Neci and Rikhard, but she didn't feel like being around anyone. They kept pressing the issue, but eventually Breena threatened to hex them if they didn't shut up. Most of the trip Lex just gazed out the window, wondering if any of this could really be happening. It didn't feel real; it had to be a horrible dream. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
I'll open my eyes and wake up. She told herself.  
  
But it didn't happen. Lex spent the whole trip in silence, while Breena tried to cheer her up. It was worthless. Nothing would work; it was over. 


	3. Brother's Arms

Chapter Three Brother's Arms  
  
Hours later they pulled into the train station and Lex climbed off the train, Breena shortly behind her. They didn't say anything, but that said it all. They stood there, Lex sitting on her suitcase and Breena just looking around. She waved hello to different students as they walked past, and they said hi to both of them but Lex didn't respond. She felt miserable.  
  
Just as the platform was about to empty two of her friends, who were going to be 7th years next year came over. Hari Granger and Linnea Huse greeted them both. They seemed very happy, which led Lex to believe none of the students had heard the news.  
  
"We'll see you both this next year!" they yelled, walking off to find their parents.  
  
Lex looked down one last time and sighed. She picked up her bag and without a sound walked off the platform and out into the Muggle world. Breena ran after her, yelling loudly.  
  
"Lex, Lex come back!" she shouted, "For god's sake, Lex, please!"  
  
But she didn't turn back; she just kept on walking. She didn't belong in the wizarding world anymore at least she didn't feel like she did. A part of her was gone; it could never come back.  
  
Outside it was down pouring and Lex looked around blindly. Her jeans and T- shirt were getting soaked. She looked for her brother, Gavin, who was supposed to be picking her up. She looked around, praying to god that she would find him.  
  
"Lex! Lex!" yelled a female voice.  
  
Breena, just leave me alone. She thought.  
  
When she turned around instead she saw a woman with very short black hair looking up at her. It was her brother's wife, Jillian.  
  
She was a short woman, about 5' 4" and she was about 25 years old. She had gray eyes and a kind smile. Lex really liked her, but sometimes she could be a real bitch.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out here?" she asked, grabbing Lex by the arm and taking her to the car, "Gavin said you'd be on the platform."  
  
"I had to leave," muttered Lex, as she climbed inside the car and slammed the door.  
  
Jillian shoved the luggage in back and climbed in the driver's seat. The car started and they began to drive home.  
  
"Where's Gavin?" Lex said, sounding more demanding than she wanted.  
  
"He's at home taking care of Griffen," Jillian explained, "He's coming down with something."  
  
"Who is?" asked Lex.  
  
"Gavin," she said, "Was out late with just muggle clothes on. I swear he'll catch a death of cold if he doesn't watch it."  
  
Lex smiled to herself. Jillian liked to piss and moan about things, and it was interesting to hear.  
  
Griffen was Jillian and Gavin's only child. Now five years old the little boy had already shown some magic potential. He was strangely quiet and for being five liked to read books. He was very cute though. His red brown hair and large gray eyes made him the cutest little kid on the block.  
  
They reached the house and the rain was still come down. The house was two stories and very large with brick exterior. It had a large green lawn in the front and a beautiful blooming garden in the back. When the car stopped instead of taking the bags from the car, Lex waved her wand and transported them inside. Jillian rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are so lazy," she sighed, getting out of the car.  
  
"True," said Lex, scrambling from the car.  
  
They dashed inside and into the house. The bags were sitting in the living room and Griffen was already climbing on them.  
  
"Griff, no!" cried Jillian as Griffen began jumping on the suitcase.  
  
Lex smiled and saw Gavin sitting on the couch, looking sick. He had large rings under his normally cheerful brown eyes, which now looked very tried. She smiled and he grinned back and proceeded to sneeze all over himself.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, snatching a tissue and blowing his nose, "Come down with something nasty, so don't get too close."  
  
Lex touched his hand and smiled. At that moment, Griffen seemed to have been alerted to her presence.  
  
"Lex?" he asked, "Auntie Lex it is you!"  
  
He escaped from his mother's arms and clamped his arms around Lex's legs. He was such a cute little bugger, not wonder Lex loved him so much. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Look, look I learned a trick!" he said.  
  
He closed his eyes and had a pained look on his face and suddenly his short hair became long and blue and his cute little nose was massive. He began to giggle and Lex smiled.  
  
"That's a cool trick," she said, kneeling down, and hugging him.  
  
It was a few minutes and Jillian sent Griffen off to clean up and get ready for dinner, his face finally back to normal. He did and Lex turned to them.  
  
"I never knew he was a Metamorphmagus," she said, looking at Gavin under a critical glare.  
  
"We didn't either," he said, "The other day he walked over and suddenly he had green hair down to his knees."  
  
"Gave us quite a fright," Jillian muttered and then turned to Lex, "What sounds good for dinner?"  
  
Lex shrugged and Jillian grinned.  
  
"I'll just throw something together," she said, leaving the room.  
  
Lex turned back to Gavin.  
  
"The ministry is going to want him," she said, "You realize that don't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I talked to some of Dad's old friends and they said that once he's of age he is going to be offered a lot of money to be an Auror," he said, "Whether Griffen will take it or not is up to him. But Jill won't want him to go. She hates the idea."  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"So he's definitely magical?" she asked.  
  
"I've never seen a kid with so much in his blood," said Gavin, "I'll go into his room and he'll be floating blocks and he's always making little things happen. He's going to be something else."  
  
He took a sip of his hot tea and sighed. He was starting to look so old for being just under thirty years old.  
  
"So, how was the year?" he asked setting down his drink.  
  
"Oh, the same old thing," she said.  
  
"Not different with Dumbledore being gone?" he asked.  
  
Lex looked up and nodded.  
  
"The new headmaster. . .well headmistress, is definitely something else," she said.  
  
"Changing everything?" he asked.  
  
Lex nodded and looked down. Gavin sat up more and looked at her.  
  
"Lex, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"Don't lie to me," he said, moving next to her, "Something happened, I know it. Now what happened?"  
  
Lex shook her head and stood up.  
  
"Which room am I staying in?" she asked, "The usual?"  
  
Gavin nodded and Lex made her way to the guest room she normally stayed in. Considering this was her home away from Hogwarts, she almost always stayed there. She dropped her suitcases and sighed. Would Gavin even let her stay here when he found out she had gotten sacked? She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. She walked downstairs but on the way was attacked by Griffen, who sprung from the bathroom and stuck to her leg.  
  
"What are doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm glue!" he said, holding tightly to her.  
  
Lex smiled and clanked down the stairs, the little boy in toe.  
  
They reached the kitchen and Griffen hopped to his seat and looked at Lex.  
  
"I want you to sit next to me!" he yelled, bouncing slightly in his seat.  
  
"Griffen calm down or there'll be no dessert," Jillian spoke from the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"Yes mom," he said, looking down.  
  
Lex smiled and walked over to Jillian, who was bent over a large pot.  
  
"What cha making?" she asked, "Witches brew?"  
  
Jillian glared at her. Apparently she was in a bad mood.  
  
"It's stew," she spat, "And you didn't say what you wanted so I threw this together."  
  
Lex grinned painfully and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well it smells delightful," she said sincerely.  
  
Jillian smiled and set out the silver by hand.  
  
"Griffen, help me?" she asked, setting the silver on the table.  
  
"Yes," he said, setting each place.  
  
Lex left the kitchen and returned to the living room, where Gavin was climbing off the couch. He looked at her and sighed. He looked a little disappointed.  
  
"What?" asked Lex.  
  
Gavin held out a piece of parchment addressed to her in a scrawl she recognized. Lex snatched it from him and noticed it was already opened. She frowned and pulled out the letter.  
  
Lex,  
  
I understand why you are mad; hell I would be too, but you can't go running from your fate. You need to face the stuff that comes after you instead of pretending it will just go away. I know it shocked you and I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen. Ashlee doesn't like you, she never has, and she wanted you gone.  
  
I took it up with Silver and we tried to figure if you could fight it and it turns out you couldn't fight it. The headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts doesn't need to give a reason as to why they fire someone; they can just do it.  
  
It'll be fine. You can get a job in the ministry. They are hiring in your Dad's old department and I'm sure with your record and who your Father was you'd get in easy.  
  
Please write back. I'd like to stop by and talk more. Please let me know when would be convenient.  
  
Your sister,  
  
Breena  
  
Lex looked at Gavin and he was giving her that ashamed look he would often give her.  
  
"So that's what happened," he said, "Ashlee Sully sacked you?"  
  
Lex nodded and flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Lex, it's not the end of the world," he said, "It'll be a breeze to get you into the Ministry."  
  
Lex covered her face and began to cry. The tears were streaming down and were more numeral than he had ever seen someone cry before. She began to shake.  
  
"Oh Lex," he said, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her.  
  
She sobbed like crazy, not stopping and just kept crying. All the pain of the last day was pouring out and she couldn't stop it now. She was finally being open; she was finally being honest. Gavin sat there, and she told him everything. He listened intently and finally spoke.  
  
"This was beyond your control," he said, "You didn't so anything to deserve this and that is why it's not your fault. Believe me, we'll find you another job and you'll be fine."  
  
Just the Jillian called from the kitchen.  
  
"Soup's ready," she said.  
  
Gavin helped Lex off the couch and she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you," she said as they walked into the kitchen. 


	4. Shrieks in the night

Chapter Four  
  
Shrieks In the Night  
  
The first week of summer in the small house was one of the best that Lex had ever had. Griffen kept her occupied, asking her to read him books from his Mom and Dad's library they kept in the den. Soon Lex's mind left her troubles about being unemployed and she began to think that maybe life with Gavin, Jillian and Griffen wouldn't be so bad. She wrote Breena constantly, telling her the smallest detail and got lengthy responses back, telling her how much she missed her and that they had to do something over the summer. Lex knew that if there was one thing she'd miss about Hogwarts, it was being with Breena.  
  
But as the summer rolled on, Lex began to become anxious. She watched Griffen during the day as Jillian and Gavin went to work, but she began to hate the sort of captivity she was in. She would sit on the roof outside her room and write her letters to Breena and ask her whether the students knew about her being sacked. Hari and Linnea knew, as well as some of the students she had been closer to, but the majority didn't know. It would come as quite a shock when they came back to find she was gone. Breena even informed her that Ashlee wasn't looking for another Muggle Studies teacher. Lex fumed with anger. The monotony of the house seemed as if it would last forever, until one night in late July.  
  
Dinner that night had been the same usual. Griffen talked all about the neighbor kids and told Lex that he wanted to go to Hogwarts like his Mom and Dad. He said he didn't like the little boys and girls in the neighborhood and wanted to make them disappear. Lex laughed quietly when he talked about how one day he kept making a kid trip and eventually had to run home after scraping his elbows so badly. Jillian didn't find this too funny.  
  
"What have we told you?" she asked.  
  
He looked down and Jillian left the table. Griffen looked up at Lex, a huge grin on his face. He was just like she had been when she was little.  
  
Griffen went to bed around eight and Lex headed outside and sat down on the rail of the deck. She pulled out a small silver case from her back pocket and pulled out a cigarette and pulled out her lighter. The sky was so clear and the night was so peaceful, but her mind was full of worry. She smoked the cigarette and heard the door slide open behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Gavin, who obviously wanted to talk about something.  
  
Lex puffed on the cigarette for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Nothing," she said, "Trying to lose my problems."  
  
"In a cigarette?" asked Gavin and Lex glared at him.  
  
"I'm not a goddamn kid anymore, Gavin," spat Lex, putting her cigarette out in the other side of the silver case.  
  
"What's your problem?" asked Gavin.  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Lex.  
  
"You were so normal at the beginning of the summer, now all you do is sulk," he said, "I mean is this just because you lost your job? It's not like you don't have anywhere to go. . ."  
  
"I'm not living off you forever," said Lex, "I'm not staying trapped here."  
  
"And even if you do have to crash here for a year or two. . . " Gavin started but Lex cut him off.  
  
"I'm not staying here longer than the summer holiday," she said, "I'm moving out before schools start."  
  
"But you don't have any money," shouted Gavin.  
  
"I'll get a job," she said angrily, taking out another cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"Where?" asked Gavin.  
  
"The Ministry," she said, "You told me that it would be no problem for me with my reputation."  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes and took the cigarette from her and put it out.  
  
"First of all, stop smoking," he hissed, "You're going to kill yourself. Secondly, it's hard as hell to get into the ministry. I mean, shit Lex, if you want to be where Dad was. . ."  
  
"Don't you even talk about him in front of me!" yelled Lex, standing up, "I would never want to take Dad's job."  
  
"Don't lie to me like that," he said, "You know as well as I do that you loved Dad's job. You went with him every chance you got. You'd kill for his job, you've always wanted it."  
  
"Dad's job is the reason he's dead!" shouted Lex, "He died while he was out, his job was the reason we no longer have a father!"  
  
Lex slumped down in a wicker chair and covered her face and began to cry. Gavin walked over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and she cried into his shirt.  
  
"Lex, I'm sorry," whispered Gavin.  
  
Lex shook her head and looked up.  
  
"No, don't be sorry," she said, "I should've said something earlier. It's just ever since he died I've been keeping it inside and not saying anything. I guess it just came out."  
  
Lex leaned against him and he put his arm around her.  
  
"You really miss him, don't you?" he asked.  
  
Lex nodded and looked at the sky. She couldn't talk about this; it was too much.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she said, standing up and rushing into the house.  
  
She went to the guestroom and sat down on the bed. She stared at the floor for what seemed like hours, but didn't move. Her mind was racing and she felt dizzy. She turned off the lights and lay down and before she knew it she was asleep.  
  
She was having a terrible dream. People with odd tattoos on their faces were coming towards her and she tried to defend herself, but she wasn't strong enough. They over took her and killed her.  
  
She sat up in bed, gasping for breath and looked around. A small figure was sitting on the end of her bed, watching her.  
  
"Griffen?" she muttered.  
  
"Lex, I'm scared," he hissed.  
  
"What are you scared off?" she asked.  
  
"Someone's downstairs," he said.  
  
Lex froze and she motioned for him to be quiet. Sure enough she could hear soft footsteps on the tile floor of the kitchen. She looked and him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Griffen, stay completely quiet, okay?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and she headed out into the hallway and into Gavin and Jillian's room. Lex took out her wand from her pocket and lit it. She tapped Gavin sharply on the forehead and he glared at her.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked, and seeing the two of them he froze.  
  
The look of pure terror on Lex's face said it all. She was shook slightly as she clung to Griffen's hand, the light of her wand quivering slightly.  
  
"Griffen, stay with Mommy, okay?" asked Gavin.  
  
He nodded and climbed into bed and Gavin woke Jillian.  
  
"Stay here and get your wand," said Gavin to his sleepy wife, "Someone's in the house."  
  
Jillian looked at him for a moment, as though not fully comprehending what he had just said. Gavin said it one more time and Jillian snatched her wand from within the nearby dresser and pulled Griffen close to her.  
  
Gavin and Lex left the room and quietly tiptoed down the stairs. Lex could hear them whispering.  
  
"Where is she?" asked the voice as quiet as the wind.  
  
It was a woman, but her voice was oddly hard and raspy.  
  
"She's here, I saw her this afternoon," said the other in the same tone.  
  
The second voice was soft and airy and very light. It sounded like the wind blowing through the trees. Gavin and Lex saw the light from two wands reach the bottom of the stairs. Gavin pushed Lex behind him.  
  
"Go on, go tell Jill to leave, you too," he hissed almost silently.  
  
Lex shook her head.  
  
"I can handle them," he hissed, "Go."  
  
Lex turned around and reentered the bedroom. She immediately found Jillian's wand in her face and Lex froze. When she realized who it was, she lowered her wand.  
  
"Don't do that!" hissed Jillian.  
  
"Sorry," hissed Lex, "Look, you need to get out of here. You need to take Griffen and go."  
  
"What about you?" asked Jillian, "What about Gavin?"  
  
"I'm backing up Gavin," she said as Jillian picked up Griffen and opened the window, "Just get yourselves out and to another house, preferably a wizard."  
  
Jillian and Griffen slipped out the window and Lex saw Griffen's hair become short and black and his eyes looked fearful. She turned around and walked back out into the hallway. She saw light at the top of the stairs and could hear the intruders' cloaks swishing. Lex pressed herself against the wall and she saw the two intruders. One was very tall, with long black hair that emerged from under her cloak, but her cloak covered up her face. The other was slightly shorter but her face was entirely hidden by the cloak she wore. They turned into Griffen's room and Lex panicked. Where was Gavin?  
  
Her question was answered seconds later when the short figure was thrown from the room and hit the wall. The second was fighting Gavin in the room as Lex got to her feet. She stood, frozen in the doorway, trying to get a good shot. Gavin noticed her and continued to duel the taller figure.  
  
"Lex, get out!" screamed Gavin.  
  
"NO!" yelled Lex, as she prepared to cast the hex.  
  
Before she had a chance to cast the spell, the shorter intruder attacked her and sent her flying to the ground. Lex tried to fight back but before she knew it she was tumbling down the wooden stairs, her attacker closely behind her. Lex climbed to her feet weakly and held out her wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.  
  
The woman's wand flew behind her and as she sprung to get it, Lex tackled her. The woman hit Lex, landing one punch in the face and sending her flying to the landing several stairs below. She hit with a loud thud and heard a terrible crunching noise. She felt warm blood trickling down her face and she tried to get up, but her attacker was right behind her.  
  
"Don't move!" the woman growled.  
  
Lex rolled over and she could hear the woman laughing a high shrill laugh. Anger burned inside Lex and she felt her wand just beneath her, covered with blood.  
  
"It would've been much easier if you hadn't struggled," the woman spat, moving closer to Lex.  
  
She gripped the wand, searching her mind for a spell. The woman was only a foot away and she could see her dark eyes glowing beneath her hood, her face twisted into an evil smile.  
  
Lex yelled a spell; some spell she had learned long ago and suddenly a flash of red light hit her square in the chest and sent her down into the parlor. She lay there, unconscious and Lex climbed weakly to her feet. She didn't hear anything upstairs and silently made her way up the stairs, gripping tightly to the rail and holding her wand ready.  
  
She crept around the corner and saw nothing. The fear inside her doubled and she gulped down the panic rising in her throat. She then turned and entered Griffen's room. There on the floor was Gavin, moaning and groaning with pain. Lex ran to him, and looked around.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
There was a loud crack and then another. She recognized that sound.  
  
"They disapparated, didn't they?" she asked.  
  
Gavin gave a feeble nod. In the faded light of the street outside she saw blood was trickling down his face and onto his bare chest. He had several burn marks on his arms and he looked dazed. He reached out and took his hand, which was trembling. There was another crack from downstairs and quick footsteps thundered up the wooden steps. Moment's later Jillian appeared in the door.  
  
"What-happened?" she stammered, trying to breathe.  
  
Gavin looked up at her and blinked several times in quick succession. Suddenly he fell limp and onto the carpeted floor.  
  
"Oh shit," said Lex, "We need to get him to St. Mungo's."  
  
Jillian nodded and knelt down beside her husband and began to cry. Their perfect world, everything they had believed in, had been shattered in seconds. 


	5. Ripped Apart

Chapter Five Ripped Apart  
  
Lex paced the downstairs kitchen for what felt like hours. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know whom to turn to. She was terrified. She flopped down the couch and looked at the ground. She had sent their owl, Adrian, for help. It seemed like it had been forever since the people broke in, but in reality it had only been a half an hour.  
  
Lex stood up to go check on her brother when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. She checked and saw it was only Warren Granger, a kindly old man, who lived next door. Lex pulled open the door and knew that he was in fact a wizard and an employee of St. Mungo's hospital. Before she could even say a word, he bolted up the stairs to where Gavin was lying. She heard the sobs of Jillian as well as well as Warren telling her to go downstairs and try to calm down. She descended the stairs, very slowly and looked at Lex. Her jaw dropped as she stared at Lex.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Jillian snatched a mirror off the wall and held it up to Lex's face.  
  
Her reflection was terrifying and at first she didn't recognize herself. Crimson blood was splattered on her face as well as seeping from a large gash above her right eye. She seemed to have broken her nose because her entire upper lip was covered with blood and large black circles were forming under her eyes. She dropped the mirror and it shattered on the floor. Lex stumbled backwards and realized how dizzy she felt and Jillian helped her sit on the couch. The room began to swim and suddenly it all went black.  
  
It was a cool summer day in a large grassy meadow out in the country. There wasn't a house for miles and Lex looked around. She was a little girl again, only five years old, running and playing with her brother in the field like she often would. She felt so carefree, so young. As she looked up into the sun she felt a strong pain on her head and she opened her eyes.  
  
She was in a room painted all white lying in a bed that she had never seen before. The room was filled with beds that lined each wall, and in several sat people, bandaged and bruised and what not, but looking very comfortable non-the-less. Lex looked down at her hands and noticed they were bandaged and she realized that she could only see out of her left eye. Her nose hurt terribly and had something white on it. She looked around and suddenly came to a realization. She was in St. Mungo's.  
  
She looked around, frantic with worry.  
  
Where was Gavin? What had happened to him? Was he okay?  
  
She began to panic, looking all around the room until finally a nurse came over and tended to her.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"My brother, Gavin Malfoy, is he here?" Lex asked, "Is he okay?"  
  
She gave her and kind smile and nodded.  
  
"Why yes, he's perfectly fine," said the nurse.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked, sounding a little panicked.  
  
"He's behind that curtain," the nurse said, pointing to the curtain just next to Lex's bed.  
  
Lex moved to get out of the bed but the nurse pushed her back.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, Ms. Malfoy," she said, "You're in rough shape."  
  
Lex leaned back and felt her head swim. She felt terrible and blinked several times. The nurse shook her head and walked away. Lex kept watching the curtain next to her bed. She wanted to go over and talk to Gavin, tell him everything, see how he was. But the more she sat there the worse her body ached and the worse she felt.  
  
The day dragged on and finally around 9 o'clock that night several people arrived to visit. Jillian and brought Griffen along and he gave Lex a picture of her and him playing in the field. She smiled and gave him a hug and they began to talk, until they bother wandered over behind the curtain of Gavin's bed and left Lex alone. As she sat, starring at the picture she heard footsteps and looked up. An elderly man with long white hair stood there, smiling at her over his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Good evening, Alexia," he said, his voice warm and soothing.  
  
"Albus, what are you doing here?" she asked as he sat down in the chair near the bed.  
  
"Coming to see how you and your brother are doing," he said, "By the looks of it, you took quite a beating last night."  
  
Lex nodded. Her head was beginning to throb.  
  
"How's Gavin?" she asked, although someone had already told her.  
  
"He is pretty beat up," he said, "Had a few jinxes put on him but he should be fine in a few days. But that's not what I'm here to talk about, Alexia."  
  
She looked up at him. He had a serious look on his face.  
  
"According to your brother, the women who attacked you two were after you," said Dumbledore, who pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
  
"How did he know that?" she asked, looking confused.  
  
"They told him," he said, "Slightly an error on their part, but very helpful to us."  
  
"So, I'm in danger." Lex said, sounding more like she was stating it than actually asking.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes looking very remorseful and his hand clutching the bed beneath him. He nodded slowly.  
  
"You are no longer safe staying with you brother," he said, "Nor at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm not going back to Hogwarts anyway," she said, sounding bitter, "I got the boot the last day of term."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her in a way she had never seen him look at anyone. It was a strange look, a mix of fear, disbelief and wonder.  
  
"You were fired?" he asked, sounding slightly calm.  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"Well, it is no longer my school and I cannot make judgments on what Headmistress Sully wishes to do," he said.  
  
"Go ahead," said Lex, bitterly, "She's turning the school upside down. It's going straight to hell."  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly and then readjusted himself.  
  
"But, like I was saying," he continued, "You aren't safe with your brother anymore. We need to find you new quarters."  
  
"Like with a friend?" she asked, "I could stay with Breena . . ."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and silenced her.  
  
"It's not that easy, Alexia," he said, "There are many people out there right now who are out to get you, and we do not know who they are."  
  
"So you're saying I have to live alone," she asked her voice lowering.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Lex's stomach dropped. She would have to live alone, no friends, no family, no nothing. This was her worst fear. She looked back at Dumbledore who looked at her kindly.  
  
"But I can tell some people where you are. You won't be cut off completely," he said smiling, "I promise you that."  
  
Lex gave a grave smile. She wasn't happy, in fact she was quite pissed. This wasn't what she wanted right now, nor what she needed.  
  
That night she sat up late in her bed, thinking and writing down her thoughts in a small book. She frowned and heard a voice to her right. Gavin sat up in bed and looked over at her. He had pushed the curtain aside and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey squirt," he said, his voice was harsh and raspy.  
  
She nearly burst into tears when she saw him. He had large white gauze on his nose and several bandages on his face. He had dark black rings under his eyes and he looked very sick. Lex carefully stood up and hugged her brother, tears running silently down her face. She held him carefully, scared she might hurt him more.  
  
He pushed away slightly and looked at her.  
  
"Do you know?" he croaked.  
  
"Know what?" she asked.  
  
"That you have to live . . .alone," Gavin said, stumbling over the words.  
  
Lex froze. She fell back on her bed and nodded, looking at her feet. Gavin gave her a look that Lex knew, a look of great pity. She hated that look; it made her feet so useless.  
  
"I'll be fine," Lex muttered, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Gavin gave a grim smile and nodded.  
  
"I know you will be," he muttered.  
  
Three days passed before Dumbledore returned to St. Mungo's. Today was the day that Lex was going home, well, going to her new home. Gavin had to stay for another week, but Dumbledore expressed to both of them the urgency of her moving away. So that morning, Lex slowly dressed herself and said good- bye to her brother and her and Dumbledore left. They took the muggle bus, and Lex was surprised to see Dumbledore was wearing muggle pants and a long jacket. She laughed slightly, but knew he had his reasons.  
  
On the bus ride Dumbledore explained a few things to her. The house she would be living in was very small and furnished, although only the essentials were there, and she was in a neighborhood that was very quiet. She seemed fine with all the rules, until he told her that she could not tell anyone where she was living.  
  
"Why not?' she asked, "I mean can't you just do a concealing spell so that no one would be able to know I was there unless you told them?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I have used that, but there are ways to get around it," he said, "We do not know who our enemies are, Alexia, we do not know who we can trust fully."  
  
He looked down.  
  
"I realize that this is a big step, but you must understand that it is for your own safety."  
  
Lex nodded, she was beginning to like this idea less and less. 


	6. All Alone

Chapter Six All Alone  
  
They got off at a bus stop on a corner that looked very deserted and by this time the neighborhood around them was dark. The neighborhood wasn't bad, but it wasn't anything special either. By this time it was dark and it had an eerie tone to the neighborhood. It made Lex's hair stand on the back of her neck and she shivered.  
  
Dumbledore led the way down the street and they came to a very small house with two stories. It was red brick and had no driveway and a small chimney that set on the roof. Lex pulled her bags behind her and Dumbledore pulled a key from his pocket and opened the house.  
  
Inside it was very dingy and old. It smelled like decay and death, and made Lex want to vomit. They entered the living room and found a small beaten up couch and two worn chairs. There was a small fireplace on the furthest wall and a coffee table near the center of the room. Lex cringed and Dumbledore smiled at her.  
  
"It's not much," he said, "But it'll do."  
  
She turned to him and he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I will be by next week to check on you," he said, "I'll send owls at night and I am attempting to get you a job in the ministry. Just keep a low profile right now and try not to use any magic."  
  
Lex nodded and looked around.  
  
"Where's Sky?" she asked, wondering why she had forgotten about her old friend.  
  
"He is sleeping upstairs comfortably," said Dumbledore.  
  
Tears began to form in Lex's eyes and she hugged her old teacher. His feeble hands pressed against her back and he pushed her away a little. A tear ran down his cheek and he smiled.  
  
"You are one of the bravest students I have ever known," he said, "I promise, everything will be back to normal soon."  
  
He turned towards the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of powder from a small pot. He smiled at her and lit a fire with his wand.  
  
"Take care," he said, and then threw the powder into the fire, "The Ministry!"  
  
And in a flash he was gone and the fire went out. Lex stood there, frozen for a moment. The house was so small, big enough for only one person to live in. Who had lived her she didn't know, but she didn't care to know either. She pointed her wand at the fireplace and a fire began to burn in it. She rubbed her hands together and turned on the lights. The house seemed so small and dim.  
  
She climbed the small stairs and walked into the bedroom, which was right at the top. She set her things down on the single size bed and looked at the small mirror on the wall. There was a low chest of drawers and a closet in the room and a small basket in the corner, in which slept a large white creature, Sky. Lex sighed.  
  
"So this is home," she muttered, "It certainly is small."  
  
She sank onto the bed, the emptiness inside her growing little by little. She quickly got up and began to unpack, pulling out several picture frames and placed them beside her bed. She headed down stairs and put a few other pictures on the tables and sighed. She sank down on the couch. She began to cry silently, watching the shadows of the fire dance on the wall. She felt alone, completely alone.  
  
At one point near dawn she dropped off into a restless sleep. She woke to find it was nearly noon, and there were several letters waiting for her on the kitchen table. The small window was open slightly but it didn't bother her. The neighborhood was too peaceful for anyone to try a break in. She picked up the letter, one from Gavin, the other from Dumbledore, and yet another from Breena, who's owl was always good at finding people.  
  
She opened Gavin's letter first.  
  
Dearest Lex,  
  
I do hope this letter finds you well, and settling into your new surroundings. I understand that it may be painful but I promise that I shall try my hardest to get you back here. I'm leaving St. Mungo's sometime next week, than hopefully I'll be able to visit you.  
  
Dumbledore and I are pulling strings to get you that job in the ministry. It shouldn't be too difficult, with a Father like Dad was and his reputation and yours it should be a piece of cake.  
  
I hope to see you soon.  
  
Gavin  
  
Lex threw the letter away. It was a pity letter, and she didn't want that right now. She hated people feelings sorry for her. It made her feel weak. She opened Breena's letter, which was rather short.  
  
Dear Lex,  
  
I am just writing to see how you are doing since school got out. I do deeply regret you getting let go, and if there was something I could do I would. It won't be the same with you around. I'll miss you.  
  
You are more than welcome to come to the manor this summer or anytime, just give us some notice. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Breena Brightheart  
  
Lex sighed and set the letter on the table. She knew she'd never be able to see Breena or leave the house while her life was in danger. It made her angry, and resentful. She picked up Dumbledore's letter and opened it.  
  
Alexia,  
  
In my quick departure yesterday I forgot to mention one thing to you. There is an Order, a group of people who are joining together to try and fight this evil that is coming after the innocent people of this world. I organize them and they are called the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Several professors from Hogwarts are already members and I would like to invite you to join as well. Please send me your reply and I hope to stop by again later this week.  
  
Take Care,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Lex re-read the letter several times. The Order of the Phoenix; she had heard of this before, and knew that her late Father had been a part of it, which was why his job in the ministry was so important. She ripped off the bottom of the parchment and sent it to Dumbledore saying she would indeed be very interested in joining the Order. It would keep her from feeling so useless or helpless.  
  
Lex threw the letters into the fireplace and sighed. It was a late July day and everything felt extremely muggy. The last she wanted was to be stuck in this tiny little house, but she had no choice. She resigned herself to unpacking her clothes up in her room, but it didn't take long.  
  
She laid the clothes and other things out on her bed, and it didn't add up to much. She had four Muggle T-shirts, varying in design and shabbiness and one had "The Weird Sisters" on the front. She had two pairs of pants, both dark and an assortment of unmentionables. She laid them all out on the small bed and sighed. This was all she had, and it was funny to think about how little she had after so long.  
  
She put the clothes away in the small chest of drawers and headed downstairs; Sky shortly at her heals.  
  
"So you're finally up," she snapped coldly at the small creature.  
  
He stopped and looked at her. Lex ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"At least I still have you," she said, picking him up and walking into the living room.  
  
She pulled a book off the shelf and thumbed through the pages, clucking her tongue with boredom. If she had to do this more the rest of her life she was sure that she would die of boredom. 


	7. House Warming

Chapter Seven House Warming  
  
Lex had become an insomniac, staying up until the early hours of the morning and finally collapsing on the couch only to wake up four hours later and find it impossible to sleep. She rummaged around the house, trying to find something to occupy her mind. In the pantry she found and old potions book and sighed. She flipped through the pages, seeing if there was anything interesting. Only later she realize it was actually just a Muggle cookbook so she tossed it aside.  
  
She wandered into the backyard, looking around. It was a completely shut in yard, but pretty non-the-less. Trees formed a sort of fence around the area and in the center was a large weeping willow and underneath was a bench. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Sky ran around the yard, and finally settled in the willow. Lex smiled.  
  
After an hour or so she headed back inside. She knew there had to be an attic to this place and figured she could see if the previous owners had left anything behind. She walked upstairs and noticed a large wooden panel just above the entrance to her room. She reached up and pulled the panel down to reveal a large ladder that led up into the attic. She pulled out her wand and lit it as she entered the darkness.  
  
It was a long room with a low ceiling and it smelled like mold and dust. It was completely empty and had a large window on one end, which was completely covered with cobwebs. She looked around and sighed.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered, "Figures."  
  
As she pushed the ladder back up she heard something that made her jump. She heard a doorbell ring, her doorbell no less. She walked downstairs, her heart filling with excitement and fear at the same time. The doorbell rang again and she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Lex, Lex, it's Gavin," said a voice, "Lemme in."  
  
Lex peered through the small glass panel on the side of the door and saw her brother standing there, along with Jillian and Griffen, who had seemed to decided on being bald today. Lex pulled the door open and stood there for a moment, looking at her brother. The black rings around his eyes had faded slightly but he was walking with the aid of crutches and his nose still seemed slightly swollen. He gave a small smile, but didn't look like himself.  
  
"Hey," he said, adjusting his weight on the crushes.  
  
Lex smiled slightly and ushered them inside. Griffen looked around and wrinkled him nose.  
  
"It smells like old people." he said, looking at Jillian.  
  
"Griffen, be nice," said Jillian, "It's a nice little house."  
  
"If you like being trapped inside here all day," spat Lex, sounding extremely bitter.  
  
Jillian gave a small smile.  
  
"I know it's hard," she said, giving Lex a hug, "But it won't be for long."  
  
Griffen hugged Lex around the waist and smiled up at her.  
  
"Then you can come live with us!" he squealed.  
  
She smiled and took them into the living room.  
  
They stayed all day and before the sunset it began to rain outside. Griffen had fallen asleep on the couch and the conversation got more serious. Gavin told Lex that he was feeling fine, but they had put a concealing charm on their house just in case.  
  
"We don't want to be attacked again," said Jillian.  
  
"But I have got some good news for you today," said Gavin, pulling a large letter out of his coat pocket.  
  
He handed it to Lex, who opened it up and read the scrawled writing.  
  
The letter was from Dumbledore about Lex's job. He had managed to get her a job in the Department of Mysteries and she was supposed to start tomorrow bright and early.  
  
"That should keep you busy," said Gavin, "Dad always was when he worked there."  
  
Around 9 o'clock they left, and Gavin promised Lex he'd try and visit her at work. Somehow she doubted that he would, but it was the thought that counted. The good-bye was very long, but finally they left, leaving Lex alone yet again.  
  
She went and cleaned up the living room when there was a loud knock on the door. Lex spun around and withdrew her wand. She watched the door and saw lightening flash outside and the knock came again. Lex was shaking as she moved towards the door.  
  
"Who's there?" she called.  
  
"Lex? Lex, is that you?" called a voice, "Damn it Lex, lemme in! It's Breena."  
  
Lex froze, staring at the front door. Her heartbeat had increased and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.  
  
"Breena." she muttered.  
  
She slowly moved towards the door and pulled it open.  
  
In the low light of the porch lantern stood Breena, her curly red hair matted slightly under the hood of her cloak and shivering with cold.  
  
Lex stood there, transfixed for a moment, in shock that her friend was actually there.  
  
"Um.hello?" asked Breena, snapping Lex back to reality.  
  
She blinked several times and then grinned.  
  
"C'mon in," said Lex, pulling the door open wider.  
  
Breena stepped inside and pushed the hood off, shivering with cold.  
  
"Nasty weather," she said, as Lex took her cloak, "But I had to come see how you were doing."  
  
Lex smiled even wider.  
  
"I appreciate it," she said, leading Breena into the shabby living room.  
  
Lex sat down and she saw Breena give a slight cringe at the state of the house.  
  
"It's not much," she said, "But it will do for the short time I'll be here."  
  
"You're not staying here for long?" asked Breena.  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"Dumbledore said this should be sorted out in a few months," she said, "Course he probably told you all of that."  
  
Breena nodded quickly and then dismissed the subject.  
  
"So, you have a job lined up at all?" she asked.  
  
"I've just started looking for one," Lex answered, "Dumbledore said he'd probably be able to get me a desk job at the ministry, but it's not for sure."  
  
Breena smiled.  
  
"It'll all work out," she said.  
  
Lex nodded slowly and watched the floor for a moment. She suddenly realized how cold she was. Looking up at Breena, she rose to her feet.  
  
"Do you want hot chocolate or tea?" asked Lex.  
  
Breena nodded and followed her in the cramped little kitchen. There was a tiny table in the corner and not much else. Lex made the cocoa and handed Breena a mug.  
  
"So, how's your summer been?" asked Lex.  
  
Breena shrugged, sipping the cocoa.  
  
"Rather boring thus far," she said, "Silver is gone and Mom is always busy with something else so I mostly just do whatever around the house. It can get rather boring."  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"I know what ya mean," she said, looking sadly into the cup.  
  
Breena watched Lex with pity in her eyes. It wasn't fair for her to have to be stuck inside this house.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Breena as she made her way towards the door.  
  
Lex sat there for only a minute or two when Breena returned, carrying a large package. She set it down on the table with about thud. Lex looked up at Breena, who smiled.  
  
"Open it," she instructed.  
  
Lex did so and found a very ugly looking statue with carvings all over it. She gave Breena a questioning look.  
  
"Erm.what exactly is it?" she asked.  
  
Breena smiled.  
  
"It's a statue that is supposed to keep unwanted visitors away," she said, "It'll keep you safe."  
  
Lex followed Breena into the other room and she set it on the windowsill that faced the front porch. Lex looked at the ugly statue but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Think of it as a house warming present," said Breena, "Now, are ya gunna show me the place?"  
  
Lex nodded quickly.  
  
"Well, you've already seen the downstairs so I guess I'll take you upstairs." Said Lex.  
  
When she climbed the stairs she felt a surge of worry. This house was like a shack compared to the mansion that Breena lived in. The upstairs didn't even really have anything but a bedroom and a full bathroom. Lex watching Breena as she examined the house and the tiny bedroom.  
  
"It's not much," said Lex, "But it'll work for the time being."  
  
Breena nodded.  
  
"It's cozy," she said, smiling.  
  
They talked for hours and finally around 2 in the morning Breena said good- bye. She told Lex she'd write her when she could and that maybe she could come visit her at the manor.  
  
"Take care of yourself," Breena whispered as she hugged her.  
  
"I will," muttered Lex as Breena headed out the door.  
  
Lex closed it and locked it tightly. She walked over and sat on the couch, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	8. Department of Mysteries

Chapter Eight Department of Mysteries  
  
The next morning Lex woke up feeling extremely exhausted. The night of sleep had been anything but restful. As she headed downstairs she smelled something lovely emanating from the kitchen. She wandered down and saw a tall old man standing near the stove.  
  
"Dumbledore?" asked Lex.  
  
He looked up, his half moon glasses sparkling in the sunlight coming in the window.  
  
"Well good morning, Alexia," he said as he waved his wand and the pancakes on the stove flipped.  
  
"Morning..." she said, looking shocked, but happier still.  
  
"I thought that a nice breakfast night help considering you are being expected at the Ministry this afternoon for your first day on the job." Said Dumbledore as the pancakes and sausage floated over to the plates on the table.  
  
Lex sat down and began to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, but luckily Dumbledore was a considerable good chef.  
  
They talked for about an hour as they ate the breakfast. Lex explained to him how much she hated the tiny house and the lack of good company.  
  
"It's very understandable that someone as sociable as you would hate to be stuck here alone," said Dumbledore, "But you know it's for the best."  
  
Lex nodded and looked down at her plate.  
  
"I just hate it here," she said, looking back up.  
  
Dumbledore gave her a small smile.  
  
"I know, but there isn't much any of us can do without risking your safety," he said, "Now c'mon, let's get you to the Ministry."  
  
Lex quickly threw on her old teaching robes that she had gotten at the beginning of the year. They still smelled like the old room she had occupied at Hogwarts. She sighed.  
  
"That's behind me," she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She pushed her hair behind her ears and she noticed how thin and pale she had become. She forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"It's for the best," she repeated over and over in her head.  
  
Once she was downstairs, Dumbledore looked her over.  
  
"Excellent," he said, "We're just going to apparate, is that okay with you?"  
  
Lex nodded and with a crack Dumbledore disappeared and she was shortly behind him.  
  
The next thing she knew she was inside the Atrium at the ministry. She hadn't been here in so long it almost came as a shock to see how it hadn't changed. She noticed the witches and wizards moving across the beautiful wood floors and coming and going as they pleased. She wandered over to the desk, where someone familiar met her eyes.  
  
"Daniel?" asked Lex, "Dan Hatter?"  
  
The man looked up and his crystal blue eyes met hers. His mouth dropped open and they were frozen there for just a moment.  
  
"Lex?" muttered Dan, "Lex Malfoy?"  
  
A sincere grin crossed her face and she looked at him. He had come a long way from the awkward boy she had once known. He no longer had glasses and he seemed to have reduced the number of freckles that spotted his face. He had grown more and definitely filled out along the years. Now he was rather attractive, though he seemed embarrassed at his job.  
  
"How are you?" Lex asked.  
  
Dan shrugged.  
  
"Oh, you know how it is, I'm just struggling to make a living," he said, "What about you?"  
  
"Dumbledore got me a job here," said Lex.  
  
Daniel shifted his glance and smiled.  
  
"Good ole Dumbledore," he said.  
  
"Good morning, Daniel," Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
Daniel took their wands and registered them and said good-bye to them both as they made their way to the lifts.  
  
"I would have never thought I'd see him working here," she said, smiling.  
  
"You may find you know a lot of those who work here," said Dumbledore as the lift started to move.  
  
After several stops they finally reached the 9th floor, which held the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore led the way down the corridor and through the door where a man greeted them, who apparently knew Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, well, Albus," he said, "It's a surprise to see you here. Where is this new worker you've got for me?"  
  
"She's right behind me, William," said Dumbledore, as Lex caught up with him.  
  
Lex looked at William as he looked her over. He was shorter than she was and rather stocky. His thin black hair was slicked back against his scalp and revealed his rather large forehead. He had thin eyebrows and cold brown eyes that seemed very stern. Despite the fact that he wore normal robes, he looked like he could be a businessman.  
  
"Hello," said Lex timidly.  
  
William seemed to winch and being addressed without speaking first.  
  
"What's your name," he said, but it was more like a command than a question.  
  
"Alexia Malfoy," she answered, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
William looked at her longer and finally he extended his hand and shook hers.  
  
"My name is William Benson. I suppose I can give you a try at a desk job," he said, "You're Brent Malfoy's daughter, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded and she could see William's expression soften considerably.  
  
"You're father was a good man," said William, "If you are as hard a worker as he was than you should be here for a long time."  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said.  
  
William and Lex said good-bye to Dumbledore and then she was taken to her desk. According to William, her job was to organize all the information that the other people in the department were recording. She was going to be recording information for someone, who she would meet later that day. William told her for now she could just settle there and get to know those around her. Apparently it was a slow day.  
  
Lex sat down and looked around. Everyone else seemed quite preoccupied with whatever they were doing. One witch was reading a book, another was playing a game of what looked like, to Lex, Exploding Snap. Lex felt terribly out of place and decided she could walk around a bit and maybe meet some people.  
  
She walked down the short hall and passed all the desks. At one point, she heard someone called her "Red head". She spun around, ready to nail the person in the face, but found herself face to face with another old friend.  
  
"I knew it was you!" the woman said, a sound of triumph in her voice, "Lex, I can't believe it's you!"  
  
The woman, who shorter than Lex was, hugged her around the middle and seemed ecstatic.  
  
"Geeze, Venefica, I didn't know you cared so much!" Lex said, laughing slightly, "How have you been?"  
  
"Eh, surviving," she said, "Working a desk job here isn't as exciting as it looks. Course it all depends who you're working for."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't figured that out yet," said Lex, looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"Well, Matt is the only one who doesn't have a secretary yet..." said Venefica, and then her eyes went wide like a sickle, "Ooooo! You'll be working with Matt!"  
  
Lex smiled.  
  
"Who's Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Matt Helmer, he's been with the ministry a few years. He's a hard worker," Venefica said, "And he's cute too."  
  
Lex rolled her eyes and looked around.  
  
"So, anyone else work here who I may know?" she asked, "I already saw Daniel Hatter at the wand check."  
  
"Yeah," said Venefica as they walked down the hall, "Poor Dan's been working his tail off but can never keep a job. Damn shame too. He's really good but his heart is somewhere else."  
  
They walked and they reached another desk where a tall, thin girl with long black hair was frantically working with large piles of papers all around. Lex tried to recognize the girl, but she didn't ring a bell.  
  
"Hey Verity," said Venefica, "Look who just started working here."  
  
The woman froze and glared up at Venefica.  
  
"Vene, Jason wanted this death information done two days ago and I'm not finished. I don't have..." she said as she looked up at saw Lex standing there.  
  
Her quill dropped to the floor and Lex and Verity exchanged shocked glances. Verity had definitely changed from a teenager to an adult. She wore glasses now and her hair was pulled back into a bun, but Lex did now recognize her because of her stunning blue eyes.  
  
"Lex Malfoy," Verity muttered, "Can it really be you?"  
  
Lex grinned and Verity hugged her.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit," Verity said.  
  
Lex looked at Verity.  
  
"Look at you," said Lex, "You're all grown up."  
  
"Well, that is what getting married and all that will do to you," said Verity.  
  
"You got married?" asked Lex.  
  
"Yep, we've even got a little girl named Eva," said Verity.  
  
At that moment a tall man came storming down the hall.  
  
"VERITY!" he yelled, "I NEED THAT REPORT ON MY RESEARCH OTHERWISE I'LL HAVE YOUR JOB!"  
  
Verity jumped back behind the desk and began to work again.  
  
"We'll be back," muttered Venefica as her and Lex made a quick exit.  
  
They spirited down the hall and reached Lex's desk, where they stopped and sat down.  
  
"So, Matt hasn't stopped by yet has he?" asked Venefica.  
  
Lex shrugged when a tall man appeared behind Venefica.  
  
He was, in Lex's opinion shockingly handsome. He had slightly shaggy brown hair that had a bit of a curl to it. He was slightly tanned and his amber eyes twinkled with happiness. His face looked young and smooth, and Lex guessed her couldn't be more than 30 years old.  
  
"He's been too busy," the man said, looking at Lex, "You must be my new secretary."  
  
Lex nodded and stood up. They shook hands.  
  
"Matthew Helmer," he said.  
  
"Alexia Malfoy...well...you can just call me Lex," she said, smiling.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Lex," said Matt, "I don't think I'll need you to do anything today, so just take it easy."  
  
Lex smiled as Matt walked away and Venefica took her to wander around the Ministry some more.  
  
At one point, they found themselves in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts area of the Ministry. The place looked extremely amusing to Lex, who had grown up knowing and loving all of this Muggle stuff. Venefica pulled Lex on a little further and they came to a desk that had a toaster, small, busted radio and a rubber duck. Behind the desk sat a woman with brown hair that was pulled back into a braid and she seemed to be scribbling frantically over a piece of paper. She looked up and flashed her hazel eyes at Lex and Venefica and sighed.  
  
"Vene, I'm insanely busy right now!" the woman said with a sigh, "Can't you come back later?"  
  
"Lore, there is someone here I wanted you to see," said Venefica.  
  
She pushed Lex forward; who was watching the woman carefully. She definitely looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Who is it..." the woman looked up and her mouth dropped open slightly, "Oh my lord."  
  
A smile cracked across her face and suddenly Lex remembered.  
  
"Lorelei?" Lex asked, "No way...how are you?"  
  
Lorelei moved from behind the desk and hugged Lex tightly; the same memorable smile still cracked across her face.  
  
"Just fine," said Lorelei, "Busy but fine. How about you?"  
  
"Well, could be better, but I guess we can't get everything we want," Lex said, "So how long have you worked here?"  
  
"A little over a year," said Lorelei, "You just start?"  
  
"Yep," said Venefica, chiming in, "She's going to be Matt's secretary."  
  
Lorelei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" she asked, "Nice."  
  
Lex rolled her eyes and Lorelei grinned.  
  
"I need to get back to work, but we need to get together sometime, all right?" she asked.  
  
"Definitely," said Lex as she and Venefica left.  
  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful, but Lex hadn't expected any different. When it came time for her to return home, she said good-bye to Venefica.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Vene," said Lex.  
  
She stepped away from the crowd slightly and disappeared with a pop. Seconds later she reappeared back at her tiny house. She flopped back on the couch and sighed. It had been on hell of a day. 


	9. Disruption of Peace

Chapter Ten Disruption of Peace  
  
Months had passed since Lex first started working at the Ministry and it was now September, a time with got Lex down because while she should be heading off to teach she was instead stuck in the office. But her job wasn't that bad. Sure there were times when Matt would come out screaming at Lex for not having something done, but she just shrugged it off, got it done and gave it to him as soon as she could. She had also come to enjoy the normal routine she had developed of seeing her old friends everyday. She found that working at the ministry caused you to meet all sorts of new people, and she enjoyed it.  
  
One cool late September afternoon she was sitting at her desk, reading over a paper that Matt had handed her. Apparently he had come to realize she was smart enough that if he needed help she could give it to him. The paper was talking about the activity of Death Eaters. Mind you they weren't those from Voldemort's time, they were all dead and gone. But their children had stepped up to take on the 'noble work' their parents had left for them.  
  
Lex flipped through the report and when she looked up Matt was looking down at her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Have you finished reading it yet?" he asked, sounding rushed.  
  
Lex looked down at the paper and shook her head.  
  
"I've gotten through most of it," she said, continuing to read the paper, "But I'm not quite finished. I should be in about an hour."  
  
She looked up quickly and Matt had a pained look on his face.  
  
"Do you need it quicker than that?" asked Lex.  
  
"I need it now," he said, "The Minister is going to be coming to see me any minute now and he wants updated results on what is going on with this."  
  
Lex looked back down and sighed.  
  
"You've read it haven't you?" she asked.  
  
Matt nodded and she shrugged.  
  
"Then maybe if we put our heads together we can think of something," she said.  
  
They talked quickly as Matt tapped his fingers anxiously on the desk.  
  
"The activity is spread too thin for it to mean anything serious," said Matt.  
  
But Lex shook her head and he frowned slightly.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"It never means nothing," she said, "There is always something behind Death Eater activities. Every attack, every disappearance, everything that points back to them means something."  
  
Matt froze for a moment and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"My Dad told me that growing up," she said, "He used to work in this department when I was a kid."  
  
"Brent Malfoy," said Matt, "He was your Dad?"  
  
Lex snapped her attention to him when she heard her Father's name.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.  
  
Matt grinned.  
  
"He was a hero when he worked here. He always knew what to do, who to turn to, what to say . . . he is what we're all compared to now. He was a good man." Said Matt, "Shame me had to lose him."  
  
Lex looked at Matt, and forced herself to look at the paper again. She pretended to search the paper but her mind froze. The memory of her Father pushed back into her mind and she felt small tears forming again.  
  
Don't let him see you weak like that. She thought as she put the paper back down.  
  
"So there is definitely something behind the Death Eater activities?" asked Matt, resuming the subject.  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"The best idea would be to start putting out under cover people," she said, "Course it's all up to you."  
  
Matt watched her for a moment and she shrugged.  
  
"Thank you," he said, "I really don't know where I would be if I didn't have your help."  
  
He leaned over and hugged her. Lex felt herself blush as his lips touched her cheek softly. She smiled slightly and he grabbed the papers and ran off, his cloak flapping behind him.  
  
Lex was stuck at her desk until around midnight that night, going over the comments the ministry had made on Matt's report. He was in his own office, looking up for more information, sending out owls, and trying to find anything else they could. Lex removed her glasses at one point and rubbed her tired eyes. She needed to go home and sleep.  
  
She got up from her chair and left the office, disapparating from that very sport rather than going into the Atrium. She arrived home and stumbled upstairs, collapsing on her bed moments later and drifting off to sleep.  
  
She woke up the next morning to find she had overslept and was due back at the office over three hours ago. She dashed through the house to get ready and reached into her pocket for her wand. Much to her surprise there was nothing there. She searched her robes and everything, but her wand had gone missing. She sighed and figured she could just use floo powder instead.  
  
With a roar of flames she was at the ministry and she walked to the lifts. The place was surprisingly empty considering it was near noon. The elevator reached the 9th floor without stopping and Lex crept over to her desk. As she sat down a voice screamed in her ear.  
  
"You're over three hours later, Malfoy!" the voice roared.  
  
She turned and saw William standing behind her. She bit her lower lip.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," she said, "Matt and I were here late last night and I overslept, I'm sorry, it'll never happen again, I swear sir."  
  
William looked down at her.  
  
"It better not happen again," he snarled and Lex shook her head.  
  
"It won't sir, I promise," she said quickly as he walked away.  
  
Shortly after that, once she had consumed a few cup of coffee, Matt showed up at her desk.  
  
"When did you leave?" he asked, "I had a lot of work let for you when you left."  
  
"I had to get some sleep," she said, "Sorry..."  
  
He sighed, threw a large stack of papers down on her desk, and then left. She began to work when suddenly Lorelei rushed up to her desk. Lex looked up and saw a look of terror on her face.  
  
"Lex, where were you last night?" she said, sounding rushed.  
  
"At home, why?" asked Lex.  
  
"A bunch of ministry officials are coming here, right now," she said, "They're coming for you, they said..."  
  
Lorelei paused over the words as they heard someone ask where Lex was. She ducked into a different desk and Lorelei looked at her.  
  
"They have witnesses who saw you enter and leave, they even have your wand, Lex," she stammered, "You need to get out of here."  
  
Lex froze for a moment. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"What did they say I've done?" asked Lex, and Lorelei seemed to struggling on the words. It was something bad, Lex could tell, "Lorelei?"  
  
"They said...they said you killed Gavin," Lorelei choked out. "They found him dead this morning at their house, along with your wand and everything."  
  
Lex didn't wait another second. She ducked down a hallway and through the lifts. She jammed the button for the Atrium and as the door opened she went to rush forward, but found herself running into the arms of a tall man, who looked very threatening.  
  
"Alexia Malfoy, you are under arrested by the Ministry of Magic for the murder of Gavin Malfoy, on September 28th," he said in almost a robotic tone.  
  
"No...no!" she yelled as she stumbled backwards, "I didn't...I wouldn't!"  
  
She fell back on another man, who chained her arms together and searched her. They took her to a courtroom down in the depths of the ministry and she sat in a chair as others stared down on her. She shook as they spoke to her. She could not see their faces, but could hear their words loud and clear.  
  
"Alexia, where were you between the hours of twelve midnight and five am this morning," one spat at her.  
  
"I was at my home, sleeping," Lex said.  
  
"Do you have anyone who can verify that?" asked a witch sharply.  
  
Lex looked down. No one had seen her exit the ministry and no one knew where she lived. She slowly shook her head.  
  
"We have witnesses who verified that they saw you enter and leave the deceased residence early this morning," said a man, "They also found your wand there, the last spell being cast from it was the killing curse. The evidence is obviously against you, Ms. Malfoy."  
  
"I didn't do it!" yelled Lex, "I would never kill my brother, if any of you knew me, you'd know I'm telling the truth! He means too much to me. I swear I didn't do it."  
  
"Jillian Malfoy told us she heard you kill him, that you even threatened her," said another woman. Lex looked down and sunk into the chair. There was too much against her.  
  
"We have no choice," said a man, his voice booming through the court room, "Alexia Malfoy, we hereby sentence you to spend the rest of your days in Azkaban."  
  
Everyone in the Atrium was watching as Lex was taken from the Ministry. She held her hands in front of her face as she heard others talking about her.  
  
"She killed her brother, can you imagine?"  
  
"Right in front of his wife, the heartless bitch."  
  
She glanced through her fingers and saw Lorelei, Venefica and Verity all watching her, their eyes full of disbelief; all accept Lorelei, who looked terrified. A moment later a man dragged her into the fireplace and threw down a pinch of floo powder.  
  
"AZKABAN!" he bellowed.  
  
Within an instance the ministry had disappeared and Lex felt herself spinning out of control. Suddenly she landed flat on her face, the chain restricting her hands, and her glasses slid across the floor. A guard threw them back at her and she suddenly felt cold, empty and scared.  
  
Lex was pulled to her feet and pushed roughly into a room just off where she had entered Azkaban. It had only a small window near the ceiling and for a moment Lex feared this would be her cell. A second later the guard at the prison threw a pair of large, ugly, play and white striped robes at her.  
  
"Put them on," he said, leaning against the wall.  
  
She watched him for a moment as he watched her. He wasn't going to watch, was he?  
  
"C'mon, Malfoy, we don't got all day," he said, starting to sound pissed off.  
  
Lex nodded slowly and began to remove her clothes. It was humiliating and she felt as though she didn't deserve to live. It took moments and the guard's eyes never left her. Once she was done, the guard led her out of the room and into another.  
  
This time the room was square with a table in the middle. They gave her a board and shoved her in front of a camera. They took pictures of her with her prisoner number, 112017, from all sides. They then took down all of her physical information, height, weight, eye color, and hair color, everything you could imagine.  
  
After what seemed like hours they took Lex to her cell. It was a small cramped little room that had a small bed, which was just a mattress on the floor, a toilet and a sink. It was barely 5 feet wide and maybe about six long and the walls were made completely of large stones. She looked out the small window at the other end of the cell and saw nothing but the same gray stones all around her.  
  
She moved back to her bed, slumped down on it, pulled her legs up to her chest and began to cry. She has been in Azkaban less than a day and the only thing she could ask herself was why was this happening to her. What had she done to deserve this? 


	10. Giving Up Hope

Chapter Elven Giving Up Hope  
  
Lex lay on the bed in her cell for days on end and refused to eat any of the food that the guard tried to give her. She just laid there, watching the ceiling, her horrible memories of the past flooding back to her.  
  
Gavin was dead, those words had finally penetrated her mind and she now understood them clearly. Her eldest brother and the only real family she had left had been murdered, and it was because of that, that she was in Azkaban. She frowned and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.  
  
At night, if she slept, it was full of terrible dreams about all the horrible events in life. She dreamt about her Father dying, her mother taking her away from her Father again, Jillian keeping Griffen away and everyone else in her life leaving her again. She would wake after a horrifying dream to hear her own screams echoing quietly off the walls of her cell. She stayed up most of the time, with only her miserable state to dwell on.  
  
A month passed and Lex would watch from her bed in the corner as the snow began to fall slowly from the sky. She said nothing and did nothing until one day the guard pushed food into Lex's cell yet again.  
  
"C'mon Lex, ya gotta eat someting," he said with a very thick German accent, pushing the bowl closer to her bed.  
  
She shook her head; her eyes focused on the ground.  
  
"I don't want it," she grumbled in a raspy voice.  
  
To her surprise, Lex heard the cell door unlocking and footsteps as the guard entered the cell. Her heart began to race; what if he was going to kill her for not obeying orders.  
  
She looked up and saw a tall slender man looking down at her. His black hair hung in front of his face but his gray eyes drilled into hers.  
  
"Gabe?" she croaked, watching him closely.  
  
A small grin cracked across his face and he knelt down.  
  
"You're going to vaste avay if you don't eat anyting, Lex," he said, his voice now filled with warmth and kindness.  
  
Lex grinned slightly and eagerly took the bowl of food he had handed her. She didn't even take a moment to consider the fact that the way Gabe was acting was very unlike him. Lex had been extremely fond of him during her years at Hogwarts, but he showed none in return. He, in fact, always hung out with Ashlee Feriona and Hades, he even dated Ashlee several times. But he had never been kind to Lex, not even when she helped him with homework. Truth be told he was down right nasty to her, but from Lex's point of view, right now any kindness, genuine or not, was good.  
  
Gabe left his cell and Lex finished her food. It hit the bottom of her stomach and she slumped down in the corner. The happiness had gone as quickly as it had come. Lex shivered as she heard a low, rattling breath coming from outside her cell. She didn't have to look, she knew the dementors were there, they always had at least two guarding her cell.  
  
Another week passed by and Lex still was trying to cope with the loneliness that came with being in jail. She prayed that someday, someone would come and visit her in this hell hole, save her from the horrible mistake that had been made, and one cool late summer evening that night came.  
  
It was around seven o'clock and Lex was curled up with the old moldy blanket they had given her, reading an old edition of the Daily Prophet that Gabe had given her. There was a long article about her brother being murdered, but Lex ignored it, she didn't want to read how terrible people thought she was...she could guess.  
  
As she began to read an article about the Quidditch season, she heard Gabe's voice from outside the bars.  
  
"You haff some company, Lex," he said, moving aside.  
  
Lex looked up and saw Hari, Lorelei as well as Venefica standing outside the bars of her cell. She froze where she was and just stared at them. She was in shock. Venefica and Hari immediately towards the cell door, but Lorelei stayed back, looking frightened by where she was and what she was seeing.  
  
"Well hello," said Lex.  
  
She slowly and carefully stood up and walked over to the bars that guarded her cell doors. Venefica and Hari squeezed Lex tightly and looked terrible worried. As Lex shifted her gaze over to Lorelei, she tried to crack a small smile.  
  
"Hello Lorelei," said Lex, her voice raspy and harsh.  
  
"Hello Lex," said Lorelei timidly.  
  
"It's about time someone has come to get me out of here," said Lex, "I've been dying in here..."  
  
Hari and Venefica exchanged worried glances. Hari stepped forward and knelt down.  
  
"Lex," said Hari, extending her hand out to her through the bar, "We need to talk."  
  
Lex took Hari's hand, and saw tears in her friends' eyes.  
  
"How are you holding up?" asked Venefica.  
  
But Venefica didn't need to ask the question. If it was possible for Lex to have gotten any skinnier she had. She now seemed to be merely skin, a small amount of muscle and bones, but nothing else. Her hair was long and shaggy now and her eyes were dull and sad looking. She looked like a person on her deathbed.  
  
"Terrible," Lex answered, looking into her eyes, "I didn't do it."  
  
Venefica nodded and Hari squeezed Lex's hand slightly.  
  
"We know you didn't do it, Lex," Hari said, "but the Daily Prophet has been full of stuff about the murder...everyone is convinced you did it..."  
  
"...But I DIDN'T," stressed Lex, looking down at the ground, "You KNOW I never would."  
  
"Yes Lex, WE do know, but everyone who doesn't know you personally thinks you did it," said Venefica, "We're working with some other people to get you out of here...but it will take sometime, appeals always do."  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she said, "Without you guys, I could be here forever. I'd rot here...well...I'd keep rotting here."  
  
Hari hugged Lex the best she could through the bars and sighed.  
  
"I promise we will get you out of here as soon as possible, I swear to you," she whispered in Lex's ear, "You just keep up your strength."  
  
Lex nodded and Venefica touched Hari's shoulder.  
  
"We need to get going, Hari, we've got a lot of work to do," she said.  
  
Hari nodded and pulled away from Lex. Immediately the happiness that had filled Lex moments before was sucked out of her again. Lorelei simply said good-bye and told her they would be in touch soon. Lex peered between the bars as far as she could until her friends disappeared from sight. She froze for a moment and heard the heavy doors that lead into the prison bang shut. She climbed to her feet and walked to her window and looked out, watching the snowfall. She hoped they maybe were going to Disapparate from outside, but they never appeared. The hope that had risen inside her was now completely gone.  
  
Lex slid back down onto her mattress and closed her eyes. She tried to remember every inch of her friends faces, what they were wear, their smiles, but even a few seconds later it seemed to be fading.  
  
The rest of the crawled by and it felt like an eternity had passed when the lights went out outside her cell. It had begun to snow again and Lex and dropped off into another tortured slumber. She woke with a start and heard herself yelling, "You can't make me leave". She shivered and then noticed the thin layer of snow that was covering a section of her blanket. She retreated into a corner and watched as the snow drifted into through the window. She reached under the mattress and found the small pad of paper and pen that Gabe had given her. Normally she would've found it odd that he was being so nice, but that was the least of her worries. She began to writer very quickly, but the words were very clear.  
  
I have nothing to live for anymore. I will never see the bright beautiful lights of the London sky hanging over me, hear Gavin's heart warming laughter, feel Griffen's soft brown hair, or smell fresh flowers outside of Hogwarts. I would be better off killing myself right now and getting it over with as quickly as possible. Why live when everyone thinks you should die? I keep asking myself why and the answer never becomes clear. I wish tonight would be the last I ever live, I wish I wouldn't suffer another day.  
  
Lex set the not pad down next to her and looked at her hands. She had guessed she lost a considerable amount of weight judging by the skeletal like state of her arms, legs and hands. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what Gavin's voice had sounded like. The gravely, warm and inviting voice that had kept her safe from the world for years. A tear slipped down her cheek. The voice was gone, and couldn't remember it anymore. 


	11. Violated

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
  
Chapter Twelve Violated  
  
Lex woke up again to find it was still very dim outside. She was not sure if it was early the next morning, or if she had slept through an entire day and was seeing another sunset. The cell was cold, and she pulled the thin sheet from her bed around her as her lips quivered. The cell was so cold, and outside she could hear the slow, rattling breath of the Dementor making its rounds. She pulled her knees up to her chest and covered her face with the blanket as if to make some sort of protective barrier. She felt so vulnerable, so helpless, like a little child in a candy store who could be swiped at any moment.  
  
Hours passed and the afternoon came as she sat on her bed, looking out the window and trying to rise her spirits, someone came and banged on the bars of the cell. She looked over to see Gabe, the guard, and a very familiar face.  
  
"Breena," Lex said, her voice raspy from lack of use.  
  
She sprung from the bed and over the bar. Breena looked terrified and took Lex's hand. They both looked at Gabe for a moment, and then he walked away.  
  
"You look terrible," said Breena, "Like you haven't been sleeping...or eating either."  
  
Lex nodded and pushed her disheveled hair back from her face.  
  
"I haven't," she said, "Breena, you believe I didn't kill Gavin, don't you?"  
  
Breena nodded and Lex began to cry.  
  
"I don't know who would do this to me," Lex stammered, trying to regain her composure, "I mean I haven't pissed that many people off have I?"  
  
"No, I don't think you have," said Breena, "But don't worry, we'll get you out of here, and then you can come stay at the Manor with me, and be safe."  
  
Lex smiled and Gabe returned.  
  
"Time's up ladies," he said.  
  
Breena hugged Lex through the bars.  
  
"You'll be all right," said Breena, "I promise."  
  
Lex nodded and curled back up as Breena left the building.  
  
That night, when Lex sat in the corner, lost in time and space, trying to stay awake. She heard the creek of her cell door opening amid the screams of those around her that were sleeping. She froze and pushed herself against the wall. A figure appeared in the moonlight that trickled in through the window. Gabe stood there, looking down at Lex. They locked glances for several minutes and then he lowered himself to his knees.  
  
Lex watched him as he moved in to kiss her. His hands slipped one around her waist the other to the side of her face. She reached out to him and his skin felt warm against her ice-cold palms. Gabe moved down her neck and kissed her, his hands moving down her body and soon she felt him reaching between her legs. He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I need you," he muttered, putting his other hand on her breasts.  
  
Lex watched him for a moment and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Please Lex," he whispered.  
  
She kissed him back and nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said barely above a whisper.  
  
She felt her shirt being unbuttoned and his warm hand upon her bare breastbone. His lips touched her skin as he pushed her back on the floor. She felt his hand moving down her body and it rested between her legs and she moaned slightly until he climbed on top of her. When Lex realized what was going on, it was too late to stop it. He made love to her until he was done, and then he was gone with one kiss.  
  
Lex lay in the cell the rest of the night, sobbing in regret. She was so naïve to let him take advantage of her like that. She felt so dirty. Her whole world seemed to be crumbling around her, yet there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
The sun rose slowly that morning and Lex looked at herself in a small pool of melted snow that had formed on the floor. She looked the same but inside she felt different, she felt used. She lay on the thin mattress in her cell the whole day, not eating or anything. The will to live had left her. But it was not about to get better.  
  
That night Gabe returned. Lex lay on the bed and he began by rubbing her arm and slowly making his way from the shoulders to between her legs, but when he got there, Lex began to cry.  
  
"What?" asked Gabe, "I thought you wanted this?"  
  
Lex covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Get away from me," she muttered, "Just leave me alone."  
  
Gabe watched her and finally he moved in to kiss her neck again.  
  
"Vhat?" he asked between kisses, "You know you liked it last night. It made you veel special."  
  
He looked at her and reached to unbuttoned her shirt and was met without resistance. He smiled and kissed her bare breasts. He reached to push her pants down but Lex tried to protest, but she was too weak. Gabe held her down as he made love to her again.  
  
"Gabe, please stop," she begged.  
  
But he wasn't listening. He kept at it until Lex gathered all her strength and pushed him off.  
  
"You leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed, pulling her clothes back around her, "I don't want you abusing me like this!"  
  
Gabe stood up, and walked over to her.  
  
"All you've ever vanted vas to be loved," he said, "I give you that vithout any strings attached and you just turn on me like this!"  
  
"I never wanted this!" yelled Lex, "You just wanted something to get your dick into!"  
  
Gabe swung his arm and punched her in the jaw and she fell from the mattress. Her arms scraped on the floor and he held her down again and sat on her hips.  
  
"Now you listen to me you little whore," he said, "You say anything else about this and I'll make sure you get a little kiss from the Dementor outside. If you let me just go about my business I'll make sure you get out soon."  
  
He looked at Lex and she stopped moving.  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
So it went on like that for over two weeks. Gabe came every night and Lex lay there while her had his fun. She felt like the lowest living being on the Earth. She felt worthless and knew she deserved to die, but inside her something else was growing, something like she had never felt before. 


End file.
